From the Ashes
by Dani-Chan1
Summary: A top Team Rocket executive suddenly loses everything and has to cope with, in her view, the ultimate loss.
1. Chapter One Funeral Pyre

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Period. Some nice Japanese people or something own it. I do own all characters in here, however. They're all I have, so please don't take them!  
  
Author's Note: . Wow. I'm doing a serious fanfic. Usually this is not heard of in my house. o_O Anyhoo, reviews are always appreciated (hint, hint), and I hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter One - Funeral Pyre  
  
As the sun set, a lone rider raced across the horizon on a fiery steed. The rider was a young girl of about fifteen with endless waves of coal black hair and brilliant green eyes, her beauty set off by a cold, fierce expression. She rode her Rapidash to a small clearing outside a forest and dismounted, unsaddling the fire horse. She wore a tight, deep green shirt and pants of the same emerald shade, the right shoulder of the shirt emblazoned with a silver "R". She took out a small communicator and spoke into it.  
  
"TR Unit 01, reporting," she spoke in a calm, emotionless tone as she relayed her coordinates, "The mission is going according to plans, and I should reach the city tomorrow before 0900 hours." She put the device away and removed a sleeping mat from her saddlebag. The Rapidash reached its head back and lipped her hair, which she returned with a pat on the nose. She spread out her mat and lay down on it, but not before pulling out a Pokeball and releasing its inhabitant, a middle-sized Vulpix, who curled up beside her contentedly. For once, the girl smiled. In the cruel world she lived in, her Pokemon were her only friends. They were the only ones who stuck by her when she was a child, abandoned on the streets of Celadon City, and they traveled at her side on the long journey to Viridian City, where she discovered Team Rocket and, for the first time ever, things started looking up for her. She owed everything to the Rockets; they had fed her, taught her a trade, and given her a home. Under their tutelage, she had become a nearly unbeatable trainer, her beautiful fire Pokemon by her side.  
  
Fire Pokemon. Her greatest joy in life. The savage grace with which they moved, the sheer raw power they possessed, everything about them entranced her. She would do anything for her Pokemon, and she was sure they'd do the same for her. Now, curled up beside her beloved Vulpix, her Rapidash standing above, she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
When morning came, the Rapidash woke the raven-haired Rocket with a long, extra-slobbery lick. Rolling over and groaning, she ignored the flame horse. She finally got up after her Vulpix toasted her feet with a weak Ember, standing up and mock-glaring at the fox.  
  
"Okay, Kit, you don't have to roast my feet, I'm up already," she said in a tone full of exaggerated authority. The Vulpix responded with a cute "Vul?" and the most innocent and adorable cock of the head she could muster. The girl laughed and picked her Pokemon up, saddling the Rapidash swiftly and vaulting onto its back. "Let's ride, 'Storm!" she whooped, and the fire horse sped off in a swirl of flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the trio neared the outskirts of a small mountain town, the young girl pulled out her communicator once again and spoke, "Phase one commencing. Infiltration of the Pyros City Gym underway." Her expression was once again cold as ice, all emotion gone. She rode her Rapidash to the very edge of the town and dismounted, not wanting to draw attention, and recalled both the fire horse and her Vulpix. She walked swiftly and purposefully towards the large building that was the gym, her waves of ebony hair flowing behind her. This plan was crucial to the eventual uprising of Team Rocket, and she could afford no mistakes. One wrong move could lead to the police finding out about Team Rocket's return, the location of their current hideout, anything and everything that would lead their organization to ruin. She walked up to the front door and opened it, entering calmly. A large arena was marked in the center of the floor, and at one end, sitting on a platform, was a man, hair that was once bright red now streaked with silver.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" he asked, standing up, "I'm sorry, but I'm taking a break from gym battles to train my daughter."  
  
"I am not here for a mere gym battle," the Rocket said in an icy tone, "I am here for the gym."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, a note of worry rising in his voice.  
  
"Step down from your position, old man," she demanded, "Your gym is now the property of Team Rocket."  
  
"What the-" the man was cut off by the entrance of a young girl. The girl looked to be about thirteen, with fiery red hair and dark blue eyes identical to her father's. She was carrying a Charmander in one arm, an Eevee in another, and a Vulpix was at her heels. The Rocket almost smiled. This girl certainly had good taste in Pokemon.  
  
"Dad! Dad! I've been working with Foxfire a bit more, and I think we can beat you no- ... Who's that?" the redhead asked, setting her two Pokemon down to join the Vulpix.  
  
"Leave now, little girl, your daddy and I need to have an adult conversation," the ebony-haired teen's green eyes flashed dangerously as she turned back to the man on the platform, "So, are you ready to surrender the gym? Or must I take it by force?"  
  
"Dad, what's going on? Why is she saying that?" the redhead looked pleadingly at her father, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Danielle, leave, please. This isn't safe," the Pyros gym leader told her sternly.  
  
"Do what he says or I'll take you both down!" the Rocket snarled, "Firestorm and Kitsune, go!" Her Rapidash and Vulpix burst out of their Pokeballs and landed in a ready stance.  
  
"Now, hand over the gym. This is your last warning. Do it!" she glared at the man, who jumped down form the platform and ran to his daughter.  
  
"Dani, run! Call the police! Go!" he ordered. The girl stared him in the eye, her blue eyes pleading.  
  
"Dad, I can't leave you here to face her alone! Let me help you fight her!" she begged, "Please, you can't do this by yourself!"  
  
"I'm growing impatient! Obey my orders or both of you face the consequences!" the Rocket shouted. Her Pokemon looked at them with expressions to match their trainer's, hard and emotionless. The man instinctively put his arms protectively around the redhead.  
  
"Please! This gym is all our family has to live by, you mustn't take it away! Do anything to me, but don't bring Danielle into this!" Tears fell from the gym leader's eyes as he shielded his daughter from view.  
  
"You leave me no choice. Firestorm, Kitsune," her Pokemon looked at her, awaiting orders. The raven-haired Rocket took a deep breath. All she needed to do was give the orders, and there would be no more gym leader, leaving the gym free to become the next TR headquarters. But something was holding her back. When she looked at that man down there on the floor, his arms around a young girl etched in his likeliness, she saw not a simple trainer, a mere obstacle in her way of success that must be overcome, but a human being, protecting his family.  
  
Family. That word was so strange to her, yet it meant so much. True, she had no blood-related family that she knew of, but it made her think of her Pokemon. They were her family now. There was proud and noble Firestorm, always looking out for her like a father would, and the occasionally- annoying but loving Kitsune, who was like a little sister to her. They were her family, and she would protect them just as the Pyros gym leader would his daughter, had she been in his place, and they would do the same.  
  
"Fall back," she said. Her Pokemon looked confused, but they retreated back to her side anyways. The gym leader and his daughter looked at her strangely, and she stared back with the same expressionless gaze as always, though inside her mind was racing.  
  
"Consider yourselves lucky," she muttered before turning to exit.  
  
"Freeze!" a voice shouted from the doorway. There was Officer Jenny and a whole police squad, every one of them holding the Rocket at gunpoint.  
  
"... How did you find me?" she asked. At her heels, Kitsune growled.  
  
"Locals heard some shouts and threats from outside and informed the police about it. It's a good thing they did," Jenny smirked, "Now, hands in the air, and I want those Pokemon in their Pokeballs."  
  
The Rocket hesitated for a moment, but recalled Firestorm and Kitsune. There was no way she could take down all those police before at least one of them pulled the trigger. She had no choice but to surrender. She put her hands up, and with their guns fixed on the girl, the cops led her away. Her hair fell in front of her shoulders, covering her face. It was a good thing it did, or the cops would have seen the tears streaking down the defeated Rocket's cheeks.  
  
  
  
Captured. The word rang in the young Rocket's mind as she sat silently on her cot inside the Pyros City Jail. The police had taken her straight to the station after her surrender. After reviewing her record and searching her for any items, including the documents which contained the location of their current hideout, they had thrown her into a cell. Now she sat, considering the different fates she might have. There was always serving her sentence in jail, however long that would be. Chances were that the boss would bail her out soon enough, but what consequence would she suffer back at the hideout if they discovered the police's knowledge of their location? This was not Giovanni she was dealing with. Giovanni she could handle. No, this was a new leader, Giovanni's son, who had taken over the organization by force two years ago. The son of the notorious Rocket leader was known to be cruel, sadistic, and unwilling to let failure just slide by. Between facing her time in jail and facing Adrian Montague, she would pick jail.  
  
"Okay, you're free to go," a voice brought her back to reality. A guard was opening her cell door and motioning for her to leave.  
  
"What's the deal?" she asked as she exited.  
  
"Your cousin came by and paid the bail to release you," he said, shrugging.  
  
"... Cousin? I don- ... Oh, yeah. My cousin," she quickly covered up her words. She had almost let a cop know that she had no living relatives that she knew of, which would've led him to believe it was a fellow Rocket! She hurriedly walked out of the station, and grinned as she saw her savior, TR Unit 02, also known as Kira, her occasional partner in crime, waiting for her. "Number One," the blonde nodded in greeting.  
  
"Two," Number One returned the gesture, "What's the situation?"  
  
"Not good. About an hour ago, police troops arrived at HQ, forcing us to make a hasty getaway," Kira grimaced, "Needless to say, the Boss wasn't thrilled when he discovered your capture and everything. He wants to see you at the emergency HQ, located at Mount Moon. It doesn't sound good."  
  
"No kidding," the ebony-haired Rocket maintained her emotionless expression, panic racing through her mind, "We'd better get going, then." She released Firestorm and jumping onto his back. "Mount Moon, 'Storm," she instructed as Number Two mounted behind her. Firestorm neighed in acknowledgement and raced off towards the mountains.  
  
  
  
As the two females on the Rapidash slowed to a stop outside the temporary hideout, Number One slid off Firestorm's back and waited as Number Two followed suit. She looked at her companion with expressionless eyes, and the blonde looked back, her face sad.  
  
"Well, One, good luck," she put a hand on the black-haired Rocket's shoulder. One nodded and entered the hideout, making her way towards Adrian's office. She kept Firestorm out of his Pokeball and released Kitsune for emotional support. Taking a deep breath, she and her two Pokemon opened the door and strode into the Boss's office.  
  
Adrian Montague sat at his desk, his expression cold and hard. He was a tall, well-built man in his early thirties, with slicked-back black hair and icy blue eyes. "Sit down, Number One," he said.  
  
One hesitated for a moment and then sat down in a chair, Kitsune hopping into her lap. The boss of Team Rocket spoke again, "Number One, do you know why we are here, in the backup headquarters?"  
  
"I know why," she said calmly.  
  
"Then you will also know why I called you here," Adrian stared at her.  
  
"Yes," she said simply. In her lap, Kitsune nuzzled her hand, and Firestorm touched her shoulder with his nose.  
  
"Four years, One. Four years you have been working here, and not one failure. When I took the company from my father, I knew you would go straight to the top, and you have. But now you make one mistake, and you cost this company years of work, and we are now fleeing from the police, who know everything about us thanks to you!" he rose from his seat abruptly.  
  
"I made an error, sir, I understand," the girl said, eyes not leaving her fuming boss, "I know what this must be doing to Team Rocket."  
  
"You're damn right you made an error!" her boss shouted, "In this organization, at this time, there is no room for failures!"  
  
"So what're you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You firing me?"  
  
"Yes, I am firing you!" he snapped. Then he became a calm businessman again, sitting down and folding his hands on the desk, "You are no longer part of Team Rocket, One, but because you know so much about us, and you have already told most of it to the police, I cannot allow you to leave this building."  
  
"But you said I was fired," she looked at him, worry starting to show in her eyes.  
  
"Did I? Then let me rephrase that. I cannot allow you to leave this building alive," he smirked, bringing a handgun out of his desk drawer. One froze, fear taking over her whole body. Adrian aimed the muzzle at her, "Say goodbye, Number One."  
  
"Neigh!"  
  
"Vul!"  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
"What the-"  
  
The terrified girl cringed in anticipation, but no pain came. She felt nothing wrong. Slowly she opened her eyes, but the sight before her made her wish she hadn't. There, lying in front of her chair in a pool of blood, was her beautiful Firestorm, blood trickling from the hole in his neck, all the life gone from his deep brown eyes. Next to him was Kitsune, her curly fur soaked with blood that flowed from the wound in her forehead.  
  
She stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. What had just happened was too much for her to bear. She could no longer hold it back.  
  
She screamed.  
  
She shrieked in anguish, tears streaming from her eyes as she rushed to her fallen Pokemon's sides. She wept uncontrollably as she tried to force some life into them. It was no use. They were dead.  
  
She slowly lifted her head to face the son of Giovanni, murderer of her faithful Pokemon. Her green eyes shimmered with tears of grief, but at the same time gleamed with strong, murderous hatred.  
  
"How touching," Adrian smirked, "Your precious Pokemon took bullets intended for you, and paid for it with their lives. Excuse me while I puke." He spat on the ground, "Fools. You trained them to be fools. Now all three of you will pay." He raised the gun once more and squeezed the trigger, but nothing but a small clicking sound was heard.  
  
The ex-Rocket saw the opportunity as he scoured his desk for more bullets. Part of her, the part that knew nothing but pain now, told her to stay there, to let herself die. What was there left to live for? The other part, deep inside of her, shadowed by pain, told her to run for all she was worth. She needed to live. It's what Kitsune and Firestorm wanted when they took her bullets. As she battled to make a choice, instinct took over and she fled. She tore down the hallways, burst out of the door, and ran on, tears streaming from her face. There was nothing left in her but pain now.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm about to seriously hurt myself. I just killed a Vulpix. o_o I'm evil! 


	2. Chapter Two Flames of Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. We've been over this. Why do we even bother with disclaimers?  
  
Author's Note: I'm still mad at myself for killing a Vulpix, but I suppose I'll have to get over it, won't I? Read on, and review!  
  
Chapter Two - Flames of Mourning  
  
The former Number One brushed a tear from a brilliant green eye as she walked into Cerulean City. It had been two days since the murder of Firestorm and Kitsune, and she had not spoken a word since. Now, as she entered the town, her pain reformed at full strength. Everywhere she looked, she saw people and Pokemon together, laughing, playing, and most of all battling side by side. It seemed as if not a single soul in the world knew or cared about what she had suffered. She walked on, trying her best to ignore the trainers happily living their lives with their partners, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
She picked up some supplies at a local store, seeing as she had left all but a single backpack behind when she ran away from Mount Moon. She worked hard to ignore the skeptical glances at her tattered clothing. She had ripped the "R" from her shirt the day after the killings, and her uniform had suffered many more rips and tears. She walked hurriedly out of the store and headed towards the city limits, eager to get away from this torture. The less people and Pokemon she saw, the better off she'd be. She was almost out when she heard a cry behind her.  
  
"Vui! Vuiiiii!" a small brown furball came running at her. She stopped and watched it dash towards her, ducking behind her legs and peeking its head back in the direction it came from. Now that it was still, she identified it as an Eevee, and it seemed to be scared out of its mind.  
  
The former Rocket pushed her tears back at the sight of the Pokemon and bent down to examine it, "Hey, little one, are you lost?" The evolution Pokemon shook its head. "Are you running away from something?" It nodded its head. "A thief?" Another shake of the small brown head. "Where's your trainer?" With that, the Eevee, shivered and hid behind her leg again.  
  
She considered this, ". You're running from your trainer, aren't you?" It looked up at her with amber eyes and slowly nodded. "You really should return to them, whoever they are. You should be glad. At least you have a trainer," she stood back up and was about to continue walking, when she heard more shouts.  
  
"Eevee? Where'd you go this time? Get back here, Eevee!" a young male came running. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was severely angry, and he meant business. She looked back down into the pleading brown eyes of the Eevee, and was about to call the boy over, but her soft side took over.  
  
"Oh, all right, furball, I'll take care of this," she sighed and motioned for it to follow her, which is willingly did. She continued walking out of the city when the boy stopped her.  
  
"There you are, Eevee! Hey, girl, whaddya think you're doing with my Pokemon?" he demanded as he ran up to them.  
  
Brekke grinned inwardly. Time to ham it up. She looked at the boy with big, innocent eyes, "Excuse me, sir? I don't know what you're talking about. This is my Eevee. Isn't that right, Eevee?" She looked down at the Eevee and winked.  
  
The Pokemon got the message. "Vui! Vui!" it nodded vigorously.  
  
"You see? I've been with Eevee for years. It can't be yours," she said, the mask of innocence still on.  
  
"Oh. Well, sorry. If you see another Eevee around, bring it to me," he said before running off, yelling for his Eevee.  
  
"Sucker." she muttered. She looked down at the Pokemon only to see it staring back at her with huge, adoring eyes. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, girl and Eevee walked down a dirt road together. After its rescue, the evolution Pokemon had stuck to her like glue, much to the girl's discomfort. She was still wary around Pokemon, and she had to fight to suppress her tears. The Eevee didn't seem to mind, although it did notice that its savior was unusually quiet around it. Oh, well, maybe she was just a usually silent human. They tended to be like that sometimes.  
  
Indeed, the ex-Rocket hadn't said a word after agreeing finally to let the Eevee tag along. She was alone in her own world, a world that resided only within her dreams, where her beloved Rapidash and Vulpix ran alongside her still. In her mind, she rode on Firestorm's back with Kitsune at her side, running through an open field, and Firestorm reared back and let out a loud neigh.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" a call brought her back to reality. She looked back to see a young girl of about 14 running towards her and waving.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked when the girl caught up to her. She was of medium height, with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"You're a trainer, right? Want to battle?" she asked eagerly.  
  
The black-haired girl almost cried, but masked her tears with an emotionless expression, "Hn. Battling. It's all you trainers think about. If you must know, I am not a trainer. This Eevee is just following me of its own free will."  
  
The other girl blinked, "It's just following you? Weird. Well, if you're not a trainer, why do you have Pokeballs on your waist?"  
  
She sighed, her expressionless face falling away as her eyes watered a bit, "They're empty now. I'd rather not talk about it." At her heels, the Eevee gave her a look of surprise. So this human had been a trainer, but no longer had any Pokemon, and she seemed to want to forget the whole thing.  
  
The girl looked equally surprised, "Oh, sorry. So, you're just traveling alone now, with just the Eevee?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm usually like this, I've gotten used to it," she replied.  
  
"I see. I'm Mirrim, what's your name?" the brunette asked brightly, extending her hand.  
  
The ex-Rocket looked at the hand for a bit before using a name she had not used in years, "It's. Brekke."  
  
"Well, Brekke, nice to meet you!" Mirrim smiled cheerily. Brekke winced inwardly. There was something so. happy. about this girl. It was very different from her.  
  
She shrugged, taking Mirrim's hand in hers, "Sure."  
  
"Hey, do you want to travel together? It'll be fun!" The girl was very bold, Brekke had to admit.  
  
"Uhm, well, you see, I usually travel alone. It's easier that way," she started to decline, but Mirrim cut in.  
  
"Oh, come on! Give it a try!" she prodded.  
  
"Oh, fine," Brekke sighed.  
  
"Great!" the cheery girl smiled broadly, "Where are you heading now?"  
  
"I don't really know," the former Rocket shrugged, "Just. somewhere."  
  
"We can go to Vermilion City, it's not far from here," Mirrim suggested.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Or we could go through Rock Tunnel and go to Lavender Town."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Is that all you say? Oh, I know! We could backtrack and go to Mount Moon!"  
  
"No."  
  
Mirrim frowned, "Why not? What's wrong with Mount Moon?"  
  
Brekke looked at the ground, "I just. don't want to go there, that's all."  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
". Yeah."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself," she shrugged, "Let's just go for Vermilion, since it's closest and probably easiest to get to."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Again with the 'fine'. What's with you?" Mirrim looked at Brekke quizzically.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Brekke muttered. The Eevee listened to all this with interest. There was definitely something troubling this human, and it intended to find out what it was.  
  
The two girls and the Eevee walked on for a while, the whole time Mirrim trying to get Brekke to talk in length, something besides "Hn," "Yeah," or "Fine."  
  
"So then I was like, 'Use Flamethrower, Ninetales!' and Ninetales did and then the match was over and I was like, 'All right, two badges down!'. Pretty cool, huh?" the brunette jabbered on.  
  
"Time to set up camp," Brekke said firmly, containing her annoyance.  
  
"Wow, that late already? Time sure flew, huh?" she grinned.  
  
"For some of us, maybe..." the ex-Rocket laid out her sleeping bag and sat down on it. She removed her backpack and boots and lay down, curling up inside it.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Mirrim blinked.  
  
"Not hungry," Brekke muttered. Her companion shrugged, pulled out a granola bar, and sat down, munching it loudly.  
  
"Vui vui?" Eevee prodded the ex-Rocket with a paw. Brekke sighed and rolled over so she didn't face it, "Not now, fuzzball, I'm tired." Eevee smiled and wriggled under the cover with her, startling a yelp from the tired girl.  
  
"Awww. How cute!" Mirrim grinned as she laid out her own sleeping bag.  
  
"Shaddap," Brekke muttered, her voice muffled by the bag.  
  
"G'night!" the brunette said cheerily, ignoring Brekke's grumbling. Then, for the first time since they had met, she shut up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Late that night, Eevee was woken from its sleep by the motion of the girl beside it. Brekke was rolling around, a pained look on her face. It watched her closely as she tossed and turned, muttering incoherent words.  
  
In her dream, the girl was standing in front of Adrian's desk, watching in slow motion as first Firestorm, and then Kitsune fell from the gunshots. Adrian loomed in front of her, laughing coldly. "No. no." the sleeping girl gasped, causing the watching Eevee to step back subconsciously, "You killed them. They didn't do anything! No. no. NO!" She sat bolt upright, eyes wide, gasping for air.  
  
"Whaaa?" Mirrim sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes, "I heard something. A scream. You okay?"  
  
Brekke looked at her, took a moment to calm down, and nodded slowly, "Yeah. Just a dream."  
  
"Really? What happened?" she asked, worried.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," the black-haired girl turned her head away, "Really. I'm fine."  
  
"Vui." Eevee nuzzled her hand reassuringly. Brekke stroked its soft brown fur for a moment, then laid back down and sighed. Mirrim did the same, falling almost instantly asleep. Eevee curled up into a ball, closing its eyes but only pretending to sleep.  
  
Brekke waited until both of them were asleep, or so she thought, then reached into the breast pocket of her shirt. She pulled out a photograph and laid back, staring at it. It was of herself, leaning against Firestorm and holding Kitsune in one arm, flashing a peace sign and grinning broadly. She gazed at it for a while, tears forming at her eyes. She wiped them off and put the photo back in her pocket, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Eevee had watched all this with interest, and when Brekke's steady, even breathing told it that she was asleep, it gingerly reached into the pocket, grasped a protruding corner with its teeth, and pulled out the picture. It studied the photo for a while, surprised at how happy the seemingly-lonesome girl was in it. It slowly began to piece things together. Those Pokemon used to belong to this girl, but something had happened, and it caused her to be dark, quiet, and have nightmares. It tiptoed back to Brekke and slid the photo back into place, then curled up back under the covers to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Mirrim woke up, yawning, and looked over at Brekke. The girl had slept soundly the rest of the night, but her nightmare and unwillingness to describe it worried the brunette. She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her bag, then sat down on the ground to wait, nibbling on another granola bar.  
  
Brekke slowly opened her bright green eyes shortly after, squinting at the bright rays of sunlight beaming into her eyes. She put up a hand to shield her face and used the other hand to prod the sleeping Pokemon next to her. Eevee yawned and opened its eyes, stretching its short legs with another yawn.  
  
"Good morning!" Mirrim said cheerily. Brekke grunted a greeting and glared at the happy girl. She got up and packed her bag, shoved her feet into her boots, and looked at Mirrim.  
  
"Where to, my annoyingly perky companion?" she asked, eyes still half- closed. Eevee trotted over to her side.  
  
"Well, Vermilion's about half a day's walk south of here if we cut through Saffron City, but we might want to stop there as well," Mirrim stated, "We should get going."  
  
"Right," Brekke nodded, and trudged after her, Eevee sticking to her like a fuzzy brown bur.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Woo, I threw in an affectionate Eevee and a hyperactive sidekick! ^_^ They make all stories better! 


	3. Chapter Three Crawling Forth

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it again.  
  
Author's Note: The plot is just getting deeper and deeper. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to have Brekke meet up with Eevee's former owner. I'm thinking not. You know the drill, read and review, yadda yadda.  
  
Chapter Three - Crawling Forth  
  
The two girls and Eevee reached the outskirts of Saffron at noon that day, and picked up the pace when they saw the outline of tall buildings on the horizon.  
  
"Woo-hoo! We're almost there!" Mirrim said in her usual "I-am-so- happy" fashion, briskly walking towards the rapidly-nearing skyline. Brekke muttered something under her breath and followed. They entered the bustling city soon after, and immediately Mirrim made a beeline for the Pokemon Center. Brekke hesitated before following her in, trying not to look at all the people and Pokemon in there. Mirrim handed Nurse Joy six Pokeballs, and Brekke set Eevee on the counter. They hadn't done any battling or pushed themselves physically at all, save the walk, but she felt that the small Pokemon should have a checkup. She sat down on a couch with Mirrim, who immediately started jabbering with another trainer that was sitting with his Ninetales.  
  
"Wow, you have a Ninetales too? Awesome! My Ninetales is probably one of my best Pokemon. They're soooooo pretty, aren't they? How many badges do you have? Three? Wow, that's one more than I have!" she went on and on, never letting the other trainer get in a word. The boy had an uneasy expression on his face, and he glanced at Brekke questioningly. She shrugged, mouthing the words "I barely know her," to him. He shrugged, told Mirrim he had to go, and walked hurriedly out of the Pokemon Center.  
  
Wow, Brekke thought, Talk about excessive energy. I'm not the only one this girl scares. I guess when you're annoying, you're annoying, She yelped as she was suddenly pounced on by a large brown ball of fur. She recovered quickly and looked down at the grinning Eevee in her lap.  
  
Nurse Joy smiled at her, "Your Eevee is very attached to you."  
  
Brekke blinked, "Oh, it's not exactly mine. It's sorta following me."  
  
"It's a she," Joy informed the ex-Rocket, a bit surprised, "I must say, it's not every day you see a wild Eevee following someone of its own free will."  
  
"She," Brekke corrected herself, "Is not exactly wild, either. Her former trainer mistreated her, and she kinda latched onto me after I helped her get away."  
  
"Oh, my." Joy frowned, "That's terrible. Poor Eevee. I can see why it likes you." She handed Mirrim her Pokeballs and left.  
  
Mirrim looked at Brekke, "Wow. You never told me the whole story about Eevee. Man, that must've been awful for Eevee."  
  
"Yeah." Brekke leaned back on the couch, absently scratching the Pokemon behind the ears. Eevee leaned into the petting, and a soft purr could be heard from its throat.  
  
Mirrim giggled and stood up, "We should get going. Vermilion's just a hop, skip, and a jump away from here!" Brekke winced at the awful cliché and walked out the door with Eevee in her arms. As much as it saddened her to be around Pokemon again, she had to admit that she enjoyed having Eevee around. The evolution Pokemon seemed to have no objection to her new mode of transportation, and snuggled closer to the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brekke and Mirrim were about half an hour from Vermilion when the brunette asked hesitantly, "Hey, Brekke? Last night. That nightmare you had. What happened?"  
  
Brekke stopped walking, and her eyes began to water. Mirrim blinked, "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No," Brekke sighed, "I'll tell you. It's just." She trailed off, wondering where to start, "Well, to be completely honest, barely a week ago I was a top Team Rocket executive."  
  
Mirrim gasped, her hand instantly flying to her Pokeballs, "So when you started traveling with me, you only wanted to-"  
  
"No!" Brekke cut her off, "Let me finish explaining. I had been sent to take over the gym in a small mountain town called Pyros City. It would become the next Team Rocket Headquarters. That was back. when I had Pokemon."  
  
Mirrim nodded, "Go on."  
  
"Well," the former Rocket sighed, "The leader wouldn't give the gym up, and my instructions were simple - Get the gym, no matter what. I had to. kill him."  
  
Her companions - both Mirrim and Eevee - gasped. "You. killed him?" Mirrim's blue eyes were wide.  
  
"That's just it. I couldn't. He had a daughter, and he was trying to protect her, and something inside me. snapped. I couldn't bring myself to do the old man in!" Brekke's eyes were sparkling with tears. Eevee put a paw gently on her hand. "Eventually the police got me and took me to jail, but my bail was paid by my boss. Unfortunately, there was only one reason he wanted me out of prison. He hates failure. My slip-up caused the whole team to go into hiding in Mount Moon. I went into his office, and the next thing I knew." she wiped her eyes with a green sleeve, "He tried to kill me."  
  
"What happened then?" the brunette urged her on, completely aghast.  
  
"My Pokemon were with me then. I rarely put them in their Pokeballs," Brekke's eyes were teary again, but she didn't dry them again, "When he fired the gun. They jumped in front of me."  
  
"He killed your Pokemon."  
  
"Both of them," the girl's cheeks were soaked, "My only family, murdered right in front of me!" Eevee, her amber eyes watery, flicked her soft brown ear across Brekke's chin, wiping away the tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Brekke." Mirrim put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"In my nightmare. I was right there again, watching it again and again." she held Eevee closer, "I never wanted to see another Pokemon again, but then Eevee showed up, and I see people and Pokemon everywhere, and it's too much to bear sometimes."  
  
Mirrim couldn't stop her eyes from watering, "Oh, Brekke. Now that I know what happened, I wish I didn't. That's so awful."  
  
"Vui." Eevee looked up at Brekke, sad to have caused her such pain. Brekke managed a smile and stroked the little Pokemon.  
  
"I don't know what to do now but go on to Vermilion with you and carry on with my life," the ex-Rocket sighed and started walking again, and Mirrim stayed next to her the whole way to Vermilion.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the city, Mirrim immediately went to the PokeMart and bought some supplies. Brekke browsed around while the brunette loaded her pack, and was about to leave when someone caught her eye. It was a girl about her age dressed in a long violet coat, a violet bandana of the same shade holding back curly blonde hair. She couldn't see the girl's outfit under the coat, but she didn't need to. That hair and those brilliant purple eyes gave it all away.  
  
"Kira?" she poked her former associate in the arm.  
  
The blonde turned to look at her, ". Number One? Wow, it's great to see you again!"  
  
"It's Brekke now, Kira. I suppose you're One now," Brekke said.  
  
"True. It's just habit," the new Number One shrugged, "So. Are you okay? You know, since the." She stopped before she reminded Brekke.  
  
"Well. not really," she admitted, "I still have nightmares about it, and I'll never really be over it."  
  
"Yeah," Kira nodded sympathetically. At that time Eevee, who had wandered off to watch Mirrim, chose to trot around the row of goods and walk over to Brekke.  
  
"Hey, an Eevee!" Kira looked to her left and right cautiously, "Wonder whose it is." She bent down to pick it up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Brekke scooped the Pokemon up before the other girl could, "Eevee's. Well, not exactly mine, but she follows me around."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't think you'd want to be around Pokemon now."  
  
"I didn't, but Eevee has a mind of her own," Brekke grinned, "Her old trainer mistreated her, and I helped her get away form him."  
  
"I see," Kira sighed, "Oh, well, can't blame me for wanting it." Her expression became a bit more serious, "This. isn't the best time for you to be here, Brekke. Adrian's furious that you got away, and the reason I'm here is because. He's looking for you. Wants to finish the job."  
  
Brekke's eyes widened, "He's. here? In Vermilion?" Kira nodded. Brekke's fists clenched, "The murdering sonnova Muk. He'll pay for ruining my life. He'll PAY!" The last word was heard by the whole store, and everyone stopped and stared at her. She blinked, her face pink, "Uhm, nothing wrong. Carry on." She grabbed Kira by the arm and led her outside, "Do you know where exactly he is?"  
  
"Not sure exactly," Kira admitted, "I just went here to pick up some stuff, and I dunno where he is at the moment."  
  
"Well. Thanks anyways," Brekke said, sighing, "I'll. see you around. Hopefully."  
  
"Yeah. See ya," the blonde rocket nodded and walked off.  
  
Mirrim exited the store, "What was that about? Who was she?"  
  
"That was an old colleague of mine. It seems I have some business to attend to. Come on." she stalked off.  
  
Mirrim ran to catch up, "What's going on?"  
  
Brekke took a deep breath, "My old boss is here. Seems he wants to finish the job he started. I'm going to make the scumbag pay for what he did. You should stay; Adrian Montague is dangerous. He wants me dead, and there's no telling what'll happen to you. If you're lucky he'll only steal your Pokemon and leave you in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"No way am I letting you do this alone!" the girl protested, "Brekke, you don't even have Pokemon besides Eevee to protect you!"  
  
"I have a feeling this will not involve Pokemon. Adrian likes things done. quickly," Brekke said, "Besides, I don't want Eevee to come either. Technically, she is my responsibility. I can't let her get hurt or stolen by Team Rocket."  
  
"Vui vui! Eevui vuiiii!" Eevee squeaked indignantly.  
  
Brekke looked at the small Pokemon, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you come. Eevee, you mean a lot to me, and I can't let you risk your life and freedom for me. Stay here with Mirrim." She set it on the ground, her face sad. She knew Eevee wanted to come, but it was for the best.  
  
Eevee stared at her for a moment. She wanted to help the girl, so why did she not want her? Hadn't the human realized by now that she wanted to fight for her? Ever since Brekke had saved her from her old trainer, the Eevee had grown closer to her. She loved this quiet human. She loved Brekke.  
  
Determined to help Brekke, the Eevee let out a small cry, her body emitting a soft white aura. The aura grew bigger and brighter, and the creature was enveloped in a dazzling white light. Brekke stared in awe as Eevee's small form grew in size. The two pointy ears became wider, the form grew sleeker, and the bushy tail became long and thin, splitting at the tip. The form faded, and in the place of the small, cute, fluffy Eevee was a tall, elegant Espeon.  
  
"Eevee." Brekke whispered, "You evolved for me." She bent down to examine the new Espeon. Mirrim, eyes wide, did the same.  
  
"Brekke." she said, "This is amazing. A wild Eevee evolving into an Espeon for a human! I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen normally."  
  
Brekke stroked the pale purple Eeveelution, "Recently, my life has been anything but normal."  
  
"Miya!" Espeon looked at Brekke, her expression clearly stating, "NOW can I come?"  
  
Brekke fought tears, "Espeon. I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
  
"How -touching-," a cold voice said from behind them. Brekke didn't even have to look. She turned to face her former boss. He smirked, "Well, now, isn't this a happy occasion."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I am leaving you in suspense! Mwa hahaha! 


End file.
